


Do Not Engage

by SgtLeppard



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mission Mode, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: While carrying out her mission for the day, Ayano spots an unfamiliar girl in the courtyard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's another short and sweet piece from me, but this time for Yandere Simulator! Since I drew Nemesis-chan some time ago, it was only a matter of time before I contributed something written for her [is it obvious that I love her yet?]

Another day, another mission. Not to say Ayano didn't enjoy her job, but sometimes the clients were a little too... specific. Thankfully, her newest assignment from Info-chan was to just dispatch the target with a pair of scissors. Simple. Finding a pair of scissors in a high school would be child's play. Finding her target, slightly more difficult, but just as simple. And with no other obstacles in her way, she could easily kill the target and leave.

Within five minutes, she had found a pair of scissors and had begun to stalk her prey. Everything was going just right. However, the sight of a new student caught her eye. _I don't remember seeing her before,_ she thought, _but Info-chan should have just the fix for that._ Taking out her cell phone, she zoomed in on the jet-black haired student, snapped a quick photo, and sent it off to Info-chan. She received an answer a moment later.

**[Text: Info-chan]**  
_> Strange. I have no profile for this student._

That was odd. Ayano quickly texted back.

**[Text: Yan-chan]**  
_> I don't recognise her.  
>It's possible she's a new student._

**[Text: Info-chan]**  
_> Possibly. Although..._

The dreaded ellipses. This can't be good.

**[Text: Yan-chan]**  
_> What is it?_

**[Text: Info-chan]**  
_> I'm not entirely sure. But something about that student seems... wrong.  
>Get me a better angle on her face._

Ayano kept her eye on the mystery girl and moved to a better spot where she could get a better shot. Before she could, the student had spotted her and began to walk towards her. Maybe she was starting to get why Info-chan seemed concerned about her. Her gait and demeanor were nothing short of menacing. Ayano was about to take another picture of her when she received an urgent text -- make that four urgent texts.

**[Text: Info-chan]**  
_>...wait. I know who she is._

Great, who is she? Ayano discreetly ducked back inside and stopped by the stairwell.

**[Text: Info-chan]**  
_> You are in danger. Avoid her._

What. She looked up just in time to see the mystery student enter the hallway, scanning her surroundings before spotting her again. Without hesitation, the girl advanced towards Ayano, her pace quickening ever so slightly, and pulled a knife out from under her uniform jacket. The dots were quickly connected from there. This girl must be a nemesis of sorts, here to stop her from completing her mission.

**[Text: Info-chan]**  
_> Do not engage._

Ayano pulled out her own knife and similarly advanced on the girl. Danger or not, she refused to let anything stand in the way of her goal. Not even this Nemesis-chan. One more step and the girls clashed.

**[Text: Info-chan]**  
_> I repeat: Do. Not. Engage._

It was too late to stop that now.


End file.
